Bakugan Battle Brawlers VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: A Darkus Brawler named Sora Inunaka wishes to become one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers with his partner named Leonidas. However, evil forces will come to their way. Can Sora achieve his goal, while fighting with Leonidas? (From Episodes 5 to 15) (Hiatus, due to finishing other stories.)


**Bakugan: Battle Brawlers VOL. 1 **

**(I do not own Bakugan)**

**Chapter 1: A New Kid**

_"My whole world changed one day, when all these random cards started raining down everywhere! At least, they seemed harmless enough, so a bunch of kids invented this cool new, game! That's when we realized those cards weren't so harmless after all! They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan! And together with my friends... Runo! Marucho! Julie! Not to mention Mr. Hotshot himself, Shun! And Alice! And we are..." Dan explained. _

_"The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" Everyone exclaimed. "Bakugan! One goal... Two worlds!" Dan replied._

It was a fine day at the park with a boy walking down the steps. He sighed. This boy was wearing dark blue jeans, white sneakers, black shirt, gray sweater, and black fingerless gloves. He had black, spiky hair, blue eyes, and a bandaged nose. His name was Sora Inunaka. He just moved to the city yesterday, where he heard about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

He was a Darkus Brawler, hoping to become one of the Battle Brawlers today. But, there was a problem, he didn't know much about Bakugan and all the rules. No one would teach him, so he was left alone. Just then, he heard two kids walking up to him! "Yes?" Sora asked. "Is that him, big bro?" The small boy asked. He had maroon hair, white cap, and a toothy looking face! "Yeah... That's the guy who made fun of me!" The bigger guy smirked.

This mean looking guy had orange vest, black hair, and a light green shorts! "What!? No way! I never made fun of you guys!" Sora gasped. "Admit it, punk! You were making fun of the way I battled! Right, Akira?" The big guy sneered, looking at his little brother. "That's what I heard! What's your problem, Inunaka?" Akira sneered. Sora sighed, and grew annoyed. "Nothing. It's just that I like Bakugan!" Sora answered.

The bigger guy smirked and cracked his knuckles! "Well, so do I! And now, I'm gonna show you how it's played!" The big guy laughed. "But, I'm new at Bakugan. I don't even know all the rules yet!" Sora protested. The big guy ignored him and snorted. "Well, you're gonna learn... The hard way!" The big guy sneered. "Teach him a lesson, Shuji!" Akira cheered. Just as Shuji pulled out a Bakugan card, someone interfered with this!

"Back off, Shuji!" A voice chuckled. Everyone turned to see a familiar boy that had sunglasses on his brown, messy hair! He had red eyes, yellow shirt, red pants, and a red short sleeve jacket! On his left shoulder, was a Pyrus Bakugan. It was Dan and his partner, Drago! "What... Dan!? This is none of your business! Get lost!" Shuji demanded. Dan ignored the bully and smirked at Sora!

"Hey, kid! What's going on here?" Dan asked. "No way... Dan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers? You're all over the net!" Sora gasped. "So? Need any help?" Dan asked. "Are you kidding? Of course!" Sora agreed, relieved that someone will be teaching him Bakugan. "No problem! I'll show you some of my old tricks! And if you're lucky, he might not be a challenge for you!" Dan smirked.

"Enough talk, losers! Get ready!" Shuji snapped. "With pleasure!" Dan smirked. Everyone except Akira took out a Gate Card and began the battle!

"Field... Open!" - Sora, Dan, Shuji

Shuji (Subterra) VS Sora (Darkus)

The scene changed, time stopped, and there was a Bakugan Battlefield! "Whoa... So this is the Bakugan Battle Arena!" Sora said with awe. "Ha ha! Cool, isn't it? Don't lose your cool though, the battle is about to start!" Dan chuckled. "My turn! Gate Card, set!" Shuji called. The card was thrown into the field, and glowed! "Whoa! Uh... Gate Card, set!" Sora called, throwing his Gate Card.

It grew right next to the top of Shuji's card! "Okay, so what goes first?" Sora asked. "Ha ha! Well, Bakugan is a game where each players battle to win! Your goal is to defeat your opponent's Bakugan! Let Shuji show you an example!" Dan explained. "A-An example! That's insulting!" Shuji yelled. "Ready or not! Here I come! Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji snapped. He threw a Subterra Bakugan to the field, which it opened!

The creature appeared, showing a Bakugan that looked like a triceratops, but on two feet! "Whoa..." Sora replied. "Well, this is Saurus! Subterra Saurus!" Dan smirked. He opened his Baku-Pod, revealing the battle status!_ "Welcome, Dan. Subterra Saurus, power level 300 G's. No other data available!"_ Dan's Baku-Pod buzzed. "Come on, wimp! It's your turn!" Shuji sneered.

"B-Bakugan... Brawl!" Sora called. He threw a dark Bakugan towards Shuji's Gate Card! The ball opened showing a creature that looked like a turtle! _"Darkus Juggernoid, power level, 320 G's."_ Dan's Baku-Pod buzzed. "Dude! Nice! Juggernoid is stronger than Shuji's Subterra Saurus!" Dan laughed. "Yeah!? Well, you won't be laughing anymore! Gate Card, open!" Shuji called.

The card opened, revealing a desert! "Whoa! What is this!?" Sora gasped. "Oh man! Saurus is getting more juice thanks to the Gate Card's power boost!" Dan exclaimed. Dan was right. Saurus' power level increased from 300 to 400 G's! "You're toast!" Shuji taunted. "Quick! Counter it with an ability card!" Dan called. "Right! Uh... Ability Card, activate! Dark Wall!" Sora called.

**Subterra Saurus: 400 G's to 350 G's**

**Darkus Juggernoid: 320 G's to 370 G's**

"Ahhhh!" Shuji yelled. Juggernoid bashed into Saurus, knocking him out of the game! Saurus returned to ball form, and dropped down near Shuji's feet! "No... No! This can't be!" Shuji gasped. "Awesome! I'm getting all the basics now!" Sora exclaimed. "Great! Keep doing the things you've been doing!" Dan chuckled.

**Shuji: 2 Bakugan**

"Grrrr... It's not over yet! Gate Card, set!" Shuji called, throwing another card, on the right side of Sora's card! Shuji threw another Bakugan, calling a hermit crab Bakugan! "That's Terrowclaw! And it looks strong!" Dan explained.

**Subterra Terrowclaw: 290 G's**

"No big deal! One more! Bakugan, brawl!" Sora called. Juggernoid was called again! "Gate Card, open!" Shuji shouted. It was a character card! Terrowclaw's power boosted twice!

**Subterra Terrowclaw: 580 G's**

"Whoa! That's bad! Try to counter it!" Dan called. "O-Okay! Ability card, activate! Gate Copycat!" Sora called. "Gate Copycat!? But that means...!" Shuji gasped. "Right! Now your Gate Card will do the same for Juggernoid, too!" Sora smirked. Shuji couldn't do anything as he watched Juggernoid's power level increased to 640! "Dude... That's epic!" Dan laughed. Juggernoid bashed into Terrowclaw, knocking it out of battle!

**Shuji: 1 Bakugan**

"This can't be!... I'm losing to a wimp!?" Shuji growled, gritting his teeth. "Hate to admit it, Shuji! But it's true! You're losing to a future pro!" Dan teased. "Pro?" Sora repeated. "Not on my watch! Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji called, throwing his last Bakugan, which was a Bakugan named Stinglash! It had the power of 310 G's! "Okay! This is it! Bakugan, brawl!" Sora called. A new Bakugan appeared, revealing a Bakugan looking like a falcon! "It's Falconeer!" Dan announced.

"Ability card, activate! Sting Poison!" Shuji shouted. Stinglash aimed to sting Falconeer! "Look out!" Sora called. "Call forth the Gate Card!" Dan called. Sora looked confused, but then remembered. The last card on the field was HIS card! "Gate Card, open!" Sora shouted. The card opened, revealing a Darkus Booster!

**Darkus Falconeer: 300 G's to 450 G's**

"Nooooo!" Shuji screamed. He watched as Falconeer slashed his Subterra Stinglash, returning it ball form! _"Game set. Winner: Sora."_ The Baku-Pod buzzed. "I... Won?" Sora asked himself softly. "You sure did!" Dan chuckled. The scene changed from the arena to the park! Akira was really shocked of what happened! "How... How did you beat my brother!?" Akira gasped. Shuji grew raged as he pointed at Sora!

"This isn't finished, kid! Just wait until we battle next time! You'll be sorry!" Shuji snapped. He and Akira ran off with Sora and Dan behind! When they were gone, Dan smirked, giving Sora a punch in the shoulder! "Nice one! You rot!" Dan complimented. "Thanks. It was all thanks to you!" Sora chuckled nervously. "Well, you were the one to battle that opponent, human." Drago, the Pyrus Dragonoid replied.

"Thanks for the compliment, Drago... But... Even with that battle... I'm still a beginner. To win battles more, I need a wicked Bakugan, just like you!" Sora explained. "I get what you mean! It's really important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan!" Dan explained. "Anyway... Thanks, Dan." Sora thanked. "Gotta roll! I'll see you in a while! How's that?" Dan asked. "Sure." Sora agreed.

"Awesome! See you then, kid!" Dan called. "Kid? The name is Sora!" Sora snapped. "Whatever!" Dan laughed as he ran off, leaving a bewildered Sora behind. "Geez..." Sora muttered. He left the park to head home. He was going to have school tomorrow anyway.

**The next day...**

It was almost class time as Sora waited for his new teacher to arrive! "Ah. You must be Sora Inunaka, correct?" A woman asked. Sora looked up to see a strict looking teacher with glasses! "Yes, ma'am. That's me." Sora answered. "Good! If you will follow me, your new class will be right here." The teacher explained, leading Sora to her classroom.

Later, in the classroom, she named herself Miss Bertie, and introduced Sora to the students! "Students! This is our new transfer student, Sora Inunaka. I hope very well that you will treat him well like he treats you! Understand?" Miss Berite announced. "Yes, Miss Bertie..." The students replied. Sora was led to his seat, until he noticed Dan! "D-Dan!?" Sora gasped. "Whoa! You're that kid from yesterday!" Dan gasped.

"Is there a problem?" Miss Bertie asked. "Oh, Uh... No, Miss Bertie. Sorry." Sora apologized. He sat behind Dan, and listened to the teacher's lecture.

**Later...**

Dan and Sora were making their way back home! "My family were planning to have a barbecue with one of my friends, Runo! You want to come? You can ask your parents, right?" Dan asked. At the word, parents, Sora sighed. "Dan, I don't have any parents." Sora replied sadly. That took Dan by surprise. "You see, I never knew them when I was born. I lived in an orphanage, until people thought I could take care of myself. My aunt and uncle are taking care for my education." Sora explained.

"Oh... Sorry." Dan apologized. "No big deal. And sure! I never had a barbecue before with someone!" Sora agreed. "Sweet! Then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Dan exclaimed as he ran off to his home.

Later, Sora walked into the park, thinking of what it could be like to become a Battle a Brawler. "Ugh... I'll be a Battle Brawler... Someday." Sora assured. Suddenly, he saw a bright light, with purple lights! "Huh? What's going on... Whoooaaa!" Sora yelled. As the light vanished, Sora saw a Bakugan bouncing towards him! "What... A Bakugan? Wow! I've never seen one like this!" Sora gasped.

The Bakugan opened, looking around. "Where am I?" The Bakugan asked. It looked like a dragon woth a horn on its head, with large wings! It was a Darkus Bakugan. "Uh... Planet Earth!" Sora answered. "Not in Vestroia, then?" The Bakugan grunted. "Who... Who are you?" Sora asked. "My name is Leonidas." Leonidas answered. At the name, Sora then had a plan!

"Hey, do you want to team up with me? I bet we can beat anyone!" Sora explained. "You mean, if I battle with you, I'll have the chance to beat other Bakugans?" Leonidas asked. "Yeah! We'll beat them all!" Sora exclaimed. "Hmph... I did say that I would show my true power in these Bakugan battles!" Leonidas growled. "Was that a yes? Sweet! Nice to meet you, Leo!" Sora grinned. Leonidas only grunted, before becoming a ball again.

Sora grinned. He just had to show Leonidas tomorrow to Dan!


End file.
